What is left when $\frac{1}{8}$ is subtracted from $\frac{3}{4}$?
We are looking for $\frac{3}{4} - \frac{1}{8}$. The least common denominator is 8, so we must rewrite $\frac{3}{4}$ with 8 in the denominator.   $\frac{3}{4} = \frac{3}{4} \cdot 1 = \frac{3}{4} \cdot \frac{2}{2} = \frac{6}{8}$.   Then, we know that $\frac{3}{4} - \frac{1}{8} = \frac{6}{8} - \frac{1}{8} = \frac{6-1}{8} = \boxed{\frac{5}{8}}$.